l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshi no Inazuma
The City of Lightning (M2) in the Inazuma province Secrets of the Mantis, p. 96 was a Mantis city devoted to Osano-Wo, the Fortune of Fire and Thunder. Founding The city was founded during the beginning of the Mantis exploration of their islands, in the year 107. Seven men who had just landed on a new island had the same dream while they were sleeping. Osano-Wo showed them a view of the future, the Mantis spread over the Mantis Islands, mainland Rokugan, and beyond. The last image showed a Mantis Emperor ruling over an Empire from a palace crafted of diamond. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 16 Open City A bolt of lightning awakaned the group, and the place it struck became the foundation for the Temple of Lightning and, years later, the City of Lightning. The city developed a reputation as a completely open city where anyone was welcomed, including gaijin as Alhundro Cornejo. Temple of Osano-Wo Its Temple of Osano-Wo was one of the most extravagant temples in Rokugan. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 294 Lightning The Yoritomo living there learned the use of metal poles could direct the fury of the Fortune of Thunder safely to the ground to avoid fires. Most of the time the storms for which the city was famous could be seen on the horizon. However, during the hot months of the summer, the storms passed right over the Islands. Masters of Magic, p. 64 Night of Thunder's Kiss The City itself was always being struck by lightning at least once a year, and the Temple of Osano-Wo as the tallest building was usually the target. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 245 During this night, called the Night of Thunder's Kiss the monks who tended the temple performed the Thunder's Kiss kata, marked with the rythm of the thunderbolts. The shouts of the monks and sound of thunder began to crescendo, getting louder and louder with each passing moment, making it an spectacle that many villagers and sailors gathered to see. Rebirth, by Jed Carleton and Rich Wulf Other temples Other Fortunes revered in the City of Lightning were Suitengu, Daikoku, Isora and Natsu-Togumara. Nearby Locations Just on the beach north of the city laid Beautiful Dawn Port, the unofficial ancestral home of the Watanabe family. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 30 Forty-five miles north of Toshi no Inazuma at the top of the Cliff of Weakness sat Dojo Raiden, the oldest Mantis dojo still in existence. Way of the Samurai, pp. 47-48 The Tortoise manned the Distant Turtle City and its port, just outside the city walls. Secrets of the Mantis, p. 76 The Temple of Suitengu was located on one of the most beautiful beaches in the Mantis Isles, only a few hours' ride south of the city. Way of the Open Hand, p. 44 The Green Blade Dojo was located northeast the city. Art of the Duel, p. 79 History Gaijin In the 5th century Merenae and Thrane travelers found refuge at Toshi no Inazuma, hnoring the reputation of being an “open” city where few were turned away. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 109 Mantis Civil War During the Mantis Civil War the City of Lightning became the headquarters of Yoritomo Kitao, as the Mantis capital city, Toshi no Gotei, had been seized by Yoritomo Kumiko's supporters. Destruction In 1200 when the Third Seal broke, all Mantis Islands were attacked at once, and overrun by a Shadowlands horde. Rising waters consumed Toshi no Inazuma and dragged it beneath the sea. Haiyama's eruption raked the island. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Notable Buildings * Temple of Osano-Wo * Toshi no Inazuma Dojo External Links * City of Lightning (Dark Allies) Category:Inazuma province Category:Articles with Pictures